Silence
by Haibanashi
Summary: Lavi supports gay rights and his relationship with Allen through mutism. Laven one-shot. High School/modern!AU. Disgusting amounts of fluff. Inspired by the LGBT day of silence.


**A/N: Hi everyone! How are you? :D**

**So, just a few things before you start reading. I wrote this after I participated in the LGBT day of silence (which is very real). It was tricky but I did it! Just something cute and a bit fluffy for your day.**

**Next, to those who are reading Forget The World, I plan to update and post chapter eight in a week at the very most. If the chapter isn't up before next Sunday, then you can assume that I have 1) died a horrible, untimely, and tragic death, 2) have had my laptop confiscated/crashed, or 3) have decided that I hate the chapter and am completely rewriting it (again).**

**You all know the drill: this is a human/high school AU. That means no Akuma. This is also Laven, which means boy x boy. If you don't like either of these things, then you don't have to read this.**

**Thank you for clicking on this story and reading. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Cari-chan does not own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters (though I wish I did). Cari-chan makes no profit off of this story.**

**Warnings: Some swearing, but that's it. And fluff. A lot of poorly written fluff.**

**I hope you like reading this!**

* * *

Allen suppressed a yawn as he trudged into school. It was Friday and spring break was right around the corner. More than a week off of school was equivalent to a godsend as far as Allen thought.

The Brit placed a hand over his mouth as another yawn threatened to escape. He was so tired and it wasn't helping his desire to go into school. Still, Allen forced his feet to move in front of one another until he was inside the brick building.

He was then tackled.

"Ack!" Allen wasn't able to form coherent words as two arms wrapped around him and swung him around in a strong hug.

Lavi placed his boyfriend back down, grinning from ear to ear, his single green eye sparkling. He pushed Allen's hair back and pecked the Brit's pale forehead.

"Lavi!" Allen wasn't sure whether to be exasperated or amused or annoyed or affectionate or whatever other conflicting emotions he felt. "You scared me. Please don't do that again."

Lavi's grin widened, if that were possible, and simply ruffled Allen's snowy hair.

"Stop it," Allen gently batted at the hand. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Lavi shook his head but pulled his hand away, only to wrap Allen up into his arms again. Allen stiffened for but a moment before relaxing into the hold.

"Good morning," Allen murmured fondly, slowly placing his own arms around Lavi's shoulders. The redhead simply nuzzled his nose into the top of Allen's head.

Allen sighed lightly, tightening his grip for a moment before letting go. "Okay, I need to get to class; so do you. I'm already late today because I overslept."

Allen felt Lavi shake his head and the arms around him squeezing harder. A soft kiss was placed on the crown of his head.

The snowcapped boy groaned in the back of his throat. "Lavi, please don't do this. I don't think that I'll be able to go if you keep this up."

The Brit heard Lavi hum, the content noise letting him know that Lavi was just fine with that.

"I'm serious, Lavi," Allen said, his tone not all matching the words. "Please?"

With a small huff, Lavi released Allen from the vice grip after a second of hesitation, frowning slightly. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Don't make that face. Look, we'll see each other at lunch and then, uh…" Allen trailed off, color rushing to his face. "I suppose that we could, um, cuddle or something if you want to…?"

The grin was back. Lavi put his lips on Allen's for but a heartbeat before sprinting down the hallway, excited energy radiating off of him. Allen smiled slightly at the antic, even if the redhead was embarrassing himself.

It was only when Allen finally sat down for his first class of the day that he realized that Lavi, his talkative boyfriend, hadn't said a single word.

.:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:

Allen was quick to leave class when the teacher had dismissed them for lunch. He needed to find Lavi.

Despite the crowds in the hallways, Allen spotted Lavi listening to Daisya, the soccer player making huge sweeping gestures with his arms as he explained something to Lavi. The Brit paused, watching them, before he made his way over.

"So yeah, this bitch in my class was all like, 'OMG, shut up, you musta gotten you head pummeled with a basketball too many times,' and I wasn't gonna take that! So I looked her right in the eye and said 'Bitch please, it's a fucking _soccer_ ball so you can't call me stupid if you don't even know that fucking difference between sports.' And then she totally flipped out on me!" Daisya spoke loudly, poorly imitating a valley girl accent when he said the girl's dialogue.

"You act surprised," Allen provided his input when Daisya had finished. "It's not exactly shocking since you insulted her."

"Allen!" Daisya acknowledged the freshman. Then the words were processed. "Hey, I thought you were on my side!"

Allen hummed. "I am, I was just saying that her reaction was quite predictable."

Daisya's jaw dropped in a dejected sort of way. Lavi chose that moment to reach out in an obvious attempt to pile Allen in his arms.

"Hold on — " Allen's protest was smothered when his face was pressed up against Lavi's chest. Allen felt air rush out of him as he was crushed. "Lavi!"

Laughter rumbled through Lavi's torso as he loosened his grip slightly. He was grinning down at Allen. Again.

"Well," Daisya, much to Allen's humiliation, looked quite smug, "I sure don't wanna interrupt you two so I'll just get going. Good luck Lavi. And have fun!" With that, the soccer player cast one last smirk at the couple and made his way through the crowds.

"Good luck?" Allen turned his gaze back to Lavi. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lavi blinked. He let go of Allen and held his hands in front of his face, shaping them in an odd position.

"What?" Allen asked.

Lavi put his hands down and looked around, searching for something. Allen furrowed his brows.

"Are you alright? Can you just tell me?"

The helpless look on his face was answer enough for Allen.

"Okay…?" Allen was confused. "Can I get you something to write with?"

Lavi nodded so hard that Allen feared that his head might just come flying off.

"Alright then," Allen swung his backpack to the ground. After rummaging around for a bit, he produced a piece of loose-leaf paper and a pen. Lavi took them, sending a grateful look at Allen.

"So why aren't you talking?" Allen asked again. Lavi started to frantically scribble down his answer. Once he was done writing whatever he was writing, he held out the paper to Allen. It read:

_the LGBT day of silence_

"… I still don't understand," Allen told him. Lavi scribbled some more.

_you stay silent for a day to show your support of gay rights_

Allen read it. Then reread it. "You're going to be mute for a day to support gay rights?"

Lavi nodded.

"Um…" Allen struggled to find something to say. "That's… uh, good I guess. It's just, well, how does not saying anything for an entire day show that you support gay rights?"

Lavi stared blankly at the Brit. Then he shrugged.

"Okay… well, I'm glad that you're doing it I suppose," Allen said. "But why?"

Lavi looked at Allen like the freshman was crazy before his face softened in a smile. The junior placed his index finger on the center of Allen's chest and gently traced a heart.

"A-ah," Allen felt heat explode on his face, "I'I see… um, that's, that's really sweet of you."

Lavi beamed, taking his hand away only to grab Allen's. He tugged lightly, an indication to follow. Allen let out a quiet "lead the way" and that was all Lavi needed to hear before leading Allen through the halls.

Staying silent was hard! Lavi hadn't thought that talking played such a huge role in his life. He had almost cracked when Allen had asked him, looking all adorable like with his silver eyes wide and his expression clueless. But it was totally worth it to see the Brit's stunned face when he drew the little heart. Why was Allen so cute? Not that Lavi was complaining or anything.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Lavi turned his head slightly at Allen's question. "Anywhere in particular?"

Lavi just cast a bright smile and tried to wink as well as he could with only one eye. Allen probably couldn't tell but that didn't matter. It was the thought that counts.

Lavi led Allen to the bathroom and slipped inside.

"You want to eat here?" Allen asked as Lavi settled against the far wall. "I thought that our days in the bathroom were over by now."

Lavi ignored Allen. Why wasn't his boyfriend sitting with him? Definitely not pouting, Lavi pulled Allen's arm, causing the rest of the freshman to come tumbling down into Lavi's lap.

"Hey!" Lavi narrowed his eye, concentrating. Why was it so hard getting Allen in a comfortable position? "That was uncalled for Lavi!"

Lavi did his best to form a sheepish smile. It seemed to work, Allen relaxing in his arms, making it much easier for Lavi to move them around until Allen was sitting between his legs and leaning back on his chest.

Allen sighed. It didn't sound like an angry sigh to Lavi, which was good. "You know, you didn't have to make me fall just so I would sit down."

Lavi felt a tug at the edge of his lip. _Nope, but it was a hell of a lot more fun,_ Lavi thought. He didn't voice the words, of course, but he did wrap his arms around Allen's tiny waist.

"It's a little weird, in all honesty," Allen said. Lavi cocked his head to one side. Realizing that Allen couldn't see him, the junior tried to figure out some way to express his confusion. Without words. Dammit.

Thankfully, Allen continued without any prompts. "You're almost always talking. It just seems odd for everything to be quiet when I'm around you."

Was that a bad thing? Talking too much and being loud? Nah.

Lavi shrugged and placed his head over Allen's, the snowy hair tickling his neck. The freshman let out a quiet sigh, further melting into Lavi. _So. Fucking. Cute._

"When can you talk again?" Allen asked.

Lavi paused for a moment. He wasn't really sure. Some people were doing it for the whole day, but Bookman would probably have a gasket if Lavi didn't talk. A lot of others were only staying mute until school ended, though, and that was fine by Lavi. Besides, going an entire day with not talking to Allen while he was right there sounded like torture.

Lavi produced the pen and paper again, letting go of Allen to write his answer.

_Just until school ends_

He handed the paper to Allen and then immediately went back to hugging him again.

"Huh," Allen placed the paper back down. "Okay. I'll just wait until then, I suppose."

Lavi grinned again, pulling back just so he could plat kisses on Allen's head. How he got so lucky in ladylove's books he would never know, but he was quite happy about the fact.

.:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:

Allen stood in front of a heavy pair of doors, waiting for Lavi to emerge as other students rushed out, howling and cheering about spring break. Allen flinched as a few of the larger seniors ran over the shorter underclassmen.

"Allen!"

The Bit, using some sort of sixth sense, all but dived out of the way, knowing that he was in danger of being glomped if he stood still.

"Aw, c'mere!" Lavi reached for Allen again. "I haven't talked to ya all day."

"How many times have I told you to not tackle me as soon as you see me?" Allen huffed but let Lavi pull him in all the same.

Lavi chuckled lightly, his breath ghosting over the Brit's skin. "Dunno. How many times have I actually listened? That's the real question if ya ask me."

"I like it better when you didn't say anything," Allen grumbled.

"Now c'mon, ya don't mean that," Lavi cooed. "Ya love hearing my voice, don't ya?"

"Not nearly as much as you believe so," Allen rolled his eyes, the gesture lost seeing as his face was pressed up against Lavi's chest. "In fact, I think that you like hearing yourself talk more than anything else that exists in this lifetime."

"That ain't true and you know it," Lavi pulled back ever so slightly, just so he and Allen could look at each other.

"Really now?" Allen quirked a brow in playful sarcasm.

"Yup," Lavi smiled. "I would be willing to go mute for my entire life with no way of ever talkin' again if it meant that I could spend some time with you."

Much to Lavi's satisfaction, Allen's face turned so red that he couldn't even see the boy's scar. "Oh…"

"Yeah," Lavi sighed. Allen was too cute for his own good! "Now c'mon. School's out for a week and we can do whatever the hell we want to."

Allen smiled shyly up at his boyfriend. "Since the weather has gotten warmer, do you want to go out for ice cream?"

"Read my mind. How do ya do that Allen?"

"That's top secret. Very hush hush."

Lavi grinned brilliantly before locking his and Allen's fingers together. Words were nice and all, but he didn't need them to know just how much he loved Allen.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe it. I just wrote fluff. Without any angst or angst undertones. Just poor fluff.**

**...**

**...**

**I think that my systems are crashing rigt now.**

**Anyway, just something short and sweet. A lot of it seemed repetitive to me but meh. I'm happy with this for spending two hours on it.**

**Well, I hope that you all liked reading this despite the disgusting amounts of fluff Please review and favorite! Follow too if you want, but this is a one-shot... whatever floats your boat I guess. It's the thought that counts :D**

**Thank you all so much. Until next time,**

**~Cari-chan**


End file.
